


Playful Competition

by MissApple84



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who (2005), Tenth Doctor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissApple84/pseuds/MissApple84
Summary: The Doctor is determined not to let you get to him. So much for that.





	Playful Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my absolute first fanfic! Just a fun little scenario that popped into my head. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome!!

The Doctor stood so close to you, inches from your face, his breath beginning to quicken in anticipation. He bent his head down, staring into your eyes with such intent, such longing. It felt like those chocolate brown pools of his were boring holes into your soul. He waited for your signal to begin, as promised. He was determined to be a gentleman. The resolve he’d built up was starting to crumble, however. 

You stood opposite your Doctor, determined not to break his gaze. You took in his facial features for a long moment. A sly smile beginning to form at the corners of his lips. 

You were silently enjoying the building tension.

Would this change your relationship forever? Yes it would, in ways you couldn’t yet foresee.

You pushed away any feeling of doubt by raising an eyebrow, a silent challenge. He knew you were baiting him. His eyes began to crinkle at the sides, the sly smile slowly becoming a grin. That smile has always been a weakness of yours. It made your knees go all wobbly.

You moved closer, sure he could feel your breath on his lips. 

“Are you ready?”, you cooed. 

The Doctor’s lips parted as your gaze met them, your breath hitched. You knew he noticed, the grin started to show teeth. You decided you had teased him long enough. 

“GO!” You screamed. 

You both bent down and grabbed the handles frantically, determined to overtake the other. Laughter echoed through the console room. 

“You’ll not get me this time!” The Doctor’s voice boomed. Half jokingly, half full of competitiveness. 

“That’s what you said last time.”, you wiggle your eyebrows at him, not looking up.

His brow furrowed in concentration, he couldn’t let you distract him again. This was far too important. 

The frantic pace continued for several seconds until...

The plastic red head popped up, again. 

“Oh come on! What was that?!”, The Doctor yelled, gesturing toward the bit of plastic in annoyance. Rubbing his face with his hands, he was bested by you, again. 

You smiled with glee and broke into your happy dance, again. You loved how you were getting under his skin. 

“What is this blasted thing called again?”, he asked, trying and failing to hold onto his grumpiness at the sight of your awkward happy dance. He secretly loved it. One of the many things the Doctor admired about you. 

“Rock’em, Sock’em Robots.”, you said matter-of-factly, grinning from ear to ear.

“Ready to go again?”, you asked, your grin turning mischievous.


End file.
